


of fanfics and love

by Ceta



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Actor!Victor, Fluff, Getting Together, Katsuki Yuuri Writes Fanfiction, M/M, Mutual Pining, Writer!Yuuri, that's an actual tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 10:20:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12386202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ceta/pseuds/Ceta
Summary: When Yuuri reaches a comment that praises his characterization and prose, tacking on a curious,Will there be smut?, Yuuri feels his brain short-circuit. His face is dangerously close to melting right off in embarrassment, because Yuuri actuallythinks about it, and imagining Victor doing -him- or him with Victor --god.No, he jabs out, and leaves it at that because Yuurican't right now.





	of fanfics and love

**Author's Note:**

> For the CPP prompt: Both are hella famous and have a fandom who ships them together. They aren't together yet (but want to). Person A begins to write a fanfic about them in secret during his free time, and it becomes a fandom classic because of the amazing characterization and inside knowledge. Person B begins to become frustrated and decides to see if he can find any good ideas from the fanfics. "well it worked for fic me, why not try it." The fanfic he finds? Person A's. Cue quoting fics and adorableness.

Victor is a MessTM, nothing more than a puddle on the floor, now, because Yuuri is looking at him, and Victor is so, so weak.

"Is there something on my face?" Yuuri asks with a slight smile, licking his lips clean of possible crumbs - not that there are any; Yuuri is a careful eater, conscientious of the eyes around him to a worrying fault sometimes. Victor can't understand why Yuuri worries so much, though, not when Yuuri is a sight for sore eyes, all soft edges and warm smiles, the light of the sun twinkling in his eyes.

Victor stares because he's too far gone, so far gone that he can't even dive head first into the Nile, because it simply couldn't contain it, this overwhelming affection that makes Victor's heart stutter in his chest just looking at Yuuri. "Nothing," he manages to choke out, covering his - awed, reverent - pause with a thousand-watt smile - the one he uses for the cameras, trained to blind and misdirect: Victor's only way to cope when he's with Yuuri. "You're as beautiful as ever."

And Yuuri flushes that endearing red, so quick to blush that Victor makes it a mission to see which compliments make him color the fastest. _You're beautiful_ is third on the list but the most consistent, behind the one time Victor had whistled when Yuuri walked out, dressed the sharpest Victor's ever seen him in a form-fitting suit, hair slicked back and without his glasses, and another where Victor had, unconsciously, slipped out an honest _I love you_ when Yuuri had dragged him back home from one of Chris' parties, drunk off his feet and more than loose-lipped.

Yuuri hadn't said anything about it the day after, Victor's errant confession, and Victor had sulked around until he resolved not to think about it anymore - or let something like it happen again.

The next time he's saying those words, it's when Victor is sober, and preferably in the middle of asking Katsuki Yuuri to maybe stay with him forever. It's a nice plan - _was_ a nice plan when hungover-Victor decided it - but there's a bit of a problem...

How does one confess their love to someone like Yuuri, who's beautiful and intelligent and the best thing that's ever happened to Victor?

 

* * *

 

Victor can play suave and smooth and Casanova-heartbreaker, but here's the thing: None of those tactics work on Yuuri - he knows. He _tried_.

 

* * *

 

Yuuri buries his face into his hands after closing - clicking his mouse almost as violently as he does when he's playing games - the word document shut. Celestino is expecting him to turn in a draft of his next book - the sequel to his third best-seller, _In Regards to Love: Eros_ , which he's named _Agape_ \- in the next few weeks, but Yuuri hasn't even _started_ on it yet. There's loose-leaf paper with his outlines scattered across his desk, on the dinner table, on the coffee table, stuffed between cushions of the couch and between books on the shelves, and while Yuuri knows what he wants to write, he can't bring himself to write a single word of it.

It's not for lack of motivation - it's just - he's-

Yuuri feels his ears _burn_.

On his screen, a lengthy, lengthy email blares a bright red, tens of hundreds of messages declaring that someone had commented on his fic. Not _fiction_ , mind you, but _fan fiction_. There's nothing inherently _wrong_ with it - Yuuri has encountered many links to fanfics of his own books and never really given them much thought - it's just that - _this_ \- this is-

_This fic is so good!! I really like how true Victor and Yuuri are to the actual people - and they're so adorable??? OMG Victor teasing Yuuri killed me with cute! I died and went to Victuuri heaven. No wonder this is one of the top fics! I can't wait to read more!_

"I'm so sorry, Victor," Yuuri mumbles into his hands for maybe the thousandth time since last December when he posted the first chapter of his fanfic about he and Victor. It's _May_ now; Yuuri has been pining - and, consequently, pining through his own character for the first nine chapters before he couldn't stand to put fiction-Yuuri through the same endless cycle he was going through - over Victor for the last six months -- except that's a lie, because Yuuri was friends with Victor long beforehand, and the choice to write a fanfic about his feelings was just the tipping point to many, many years of longing for something more.

He musters the courage to look back at his screen and read through the comments. As much as it embarrasses him, because Yuuri is basically writing his mind's fancy about how he and Victor get together to an anonymous audience, he needs to thank his readers for supporting him - and giving him courage, sometimes, because when they cheer on fiction-Yuuri, it's almost like they're telling _Yuuri_ that he can do it, that he'll have his happy ending with Victor, eventually.

 

* * *

 

When Yuuri reaches a comment that praises his characterization and prose, tacking on a curious, _Will there be smut?_ , Yuuri feels his brain short-circuit. His face is dangerously close to melting right off in embarrassment, because Yuuri actually _thinks about it,_ and imagining Victor doing - _him_ \- or him with _Victor_ \-- _god._

 _No_ , he jabs out, and leaves it at that because Yuuri _can't right now._

 

* * *

 

Victor is an actor. He has Academy Awards lined like books on his shelves for both major and minor roles and shares a few others with coworkers for one movie or another. Victor doesn't quite keep up with those things - or maybe he just can't focus, because Yuuri is standing beside him, dazzling against the camera flashes, and Victor can't seem to look away for more than a moment to afford the photographers a better picture.

Yuuri doesn't act - he's a writer, an author of a handful of best-sellers that it was immediate, the reaction they got when Victor first brought Yuuri onto the red carpet as his plus one. By the end of the night, everyone who knew Victor Nikiforov knew that his best friend of over a decade was Katsuki Yuuri, and that Victor insisted on them staying friends even in the future when Victor will be busier with work. It was a bit of a lie, despite its base sincerity.

Victor didn't _want_ to stay friends. Victor wanted to link his arm with Yuuri's sometime in the future and tell anyone with a microphone - or anyone willing to listen, really - that Yuuri was _his_.

Now twenty-eight and seven years into his acting career, Victor still hasn't been able to. Instead he's staring at Yuuri with stars in his eyes, and he hopes that it's enough to show the world what he really wants them to be, because Yuuri hasn't got a clue.

"I'm still not used to this," Yuuri chuckles a bit awkwardly, brushing a stray strand of hair back. It falls back into his face; Victor wants to reach out and fix Yuuri's hair for him, wants to run his fingers through his hair, down his cheeks, and across his lips until Yuuri's blushing pink - but he can't. Yuuri glances up at him with a small smile on his lips. "I know I say this all the time, Victor, but you- you're amazing."

"Not as much as you," Victor says in reply, almost automatic, because it's true. Pink dusts Yuuri's cheeks, and he chances a glance over at the reporters and cameras tracking their way down the carpet as if they can hear them when they're too busy talking over each other. Victor smiles, presses a hand to Yuuri's back to nudge him forward. "Come on, Yuuri. I want to see if I'll win anything!"

"You always do," Yuuri laughs a bit, but he goes as prompted. His ears are a bit pink, too, and Victor wonders why.

He doesn't realize he hasn't pulled his hand away from Yuuri.

 

* * *

 

 

A video goes up the next day with a rough, scratchy recording of Victor and Yuuri at that moment, and the Victuuri shippers rise after long months of no shippable content.

 

* * *

 

Yuuri wakes up to more comments than he usually gets when its not an update day. At first, he's hesitant - did he do something wrong? Why is there such a spike in comments? - but he steels himself for the worst when he opens up the email.

The latest comment reads: _DID YOU KNOW!?!?!?!_

"Did I know what?" Yuuri asks out loud, confused. He scrolls through the rest of the comments to find that the majority of them are all screaming some variant of the first one.

It isn't until somewhere near the end that a comment finally clears the cloud of confusion: _I always thought Victor was this loving but distant kind of lover - like the roles he usually plays for his movies (Stammi Vicino being the first one to come to mind). The fics that made him an adorable dork always had me thinking it was out of character even though they were fluffy, but now it's confirmed that Victor is the sweetest person ever when it comes to Yuuri, and you totally captured that in your fic!_

"Eh?" Yuuri says, because what else is he supposed to say to that? He thought Victor being a dork was universal knowledge! He posts pictures on Instagram with he and Makkachin in custom, matching outfits, wakes up bright and early but so forgetful it's honestly worrying, and most of all he puts _jam in his tea_.

Apparently, according to his readers, it isn't.

His phone pings Victor's set notification - a sound similar to a water drop because Victor had tried, a few times, to make the same sound with his mouth after nearly an hour of watching videos online with no success - and Yuuri rolls away from his desk to pick up his phone where it lies on his bed.

_Call me when you wake up_

Yuuri blinks, worry budding anew somewhere in his gut, ready to sprout into something terrible and dark if Yuuri lets it, but Yuuri quickly presses the call button anyway.

" _Yuuri_?" Victor breathes the moment he picks up, sounding a bit breathless and concerned. " _Yuuri - god, I'm so sorry. I didn't think - I didn't know someone could catch us from there, and I-_ "

"Wait, wait," Yuuri cut in, baffled for the second time today. When Victor stops, Yuuri asks, "What are you apologizing for?"

Victor doesn't say anything for a long moment, but when he does it's a bit reluctant. " _There's a video - of us when we were on the carpet, when I was saying you were - are - amazing - "_

Heat creeps up Yuuri's neck - not because of the fact that there's a video, though that's admittedly a small part of it, but because of Victor's small correction: the _are_. Present tense. As in right now, this very moment, Victor thinks him amazing, too, when all he's doing is talking to him on the phone. Yuuri brings his legs up to his chest and buries his face to his knees. It's a small fit, given that he's on a chair, but he makes it work.

"You don't have to apologize for that, Victor. It wasn't your fault," Yuuri says, his voice a bit muffled from where he's talking to his legs. "I don't - I don't really _mind_."

" _You don't_?" Victo asks from the other end, sounding hopeful and relieved. " _I know how much you don't like the gossip, or the comments, or the theories._ "

"I don't read them anymore - or try not to anyway," Yuuri says with a bit of a smile. "Celestino said it was bad for my health - made me worry too much."

Victor laughs, and it's just as sweet as hearing it in person, freeing, almost, as it makes something in Yuuri relax. " _He's right. You don't need to worry about anything, Yuuri. You're perfect as you are_."

Yuuri flushes, hunches his shoulders to hide it away from a Victor who can't even see it.

Still, over the pounding of his heart, Yuuri hears Victor ask; " _Are you blushing_?"

"No," Yuuri tells him, and manages to keep his voice level enough to make it sound convincing. Victor laughs again, though, and Yuuri knows he didn't fool him because Victor always, always knows.

 

* * *

 

_I can feel the UST in this fic so bad it makes me want to shove their faces together and tell them "JUST KISS ALREADY!!!"_

Yuuri stares at the comment, presses a hand to his chest and bites his lip. "Am I that obvious?" he whispers, mortified.

 

* * *

 

Victor is scrolling through Instagram when he sees that he's been pinged quite a few times for the same thing: a link, and according to the comments and captions, one to a fanfic.

Victor has no idea what a fanfic is besides the fact that it's fan fiction - fiction created by fans for whatever they're watching or reading or seeing that's caught their attention. He doesn't know how that applies to Victor beyond the fact that it might be about his latest major role as the romantic partner for Mila Babicheva's character - except he's thrown away later on for a girl Mila's character "resonated with" better, and his character becomes a silent, broody man who sees the world in blacks and whites and greys.

It honestly makes Victor worry he might turn out like that, if Yuuri decides to reject him once he confesses - or, worse yet, decides to unfriend him because Victor's always busy, too busy, to properly woo him like he wants to do, and Yuuri might find someone else he "resonates with" better than Victor.

He wants to call Yuuri, but he already did just twenty minutes ago asking if they were still friends, and Yuuri had answered him with a sincere - if confused - _Of course, Victor. You don't even have to ask._

Victor really, really loves him, wants to cry, sometimes, because it's so frustrating to have Yuuri so close but not close _enough_. Victor needs a new plan, one that's fool-proof and guaranteed to get him and Yuuri together, because what he's doing now isn't working.

The plan, he finds, is in the link he's been pinged for at least a hundred times now. It's over fifty thousand words of pure genius and made of Victor's hopes and dreams. Victor, despite having read nothing but his transcripts and Yuuri's books for the last few years, finishes all of it in one sitting.

* * *

 

"It was like reading about me and Yuuri - _actually_ me and Yuuri," Victor tells Makkachin afterwards, a faint sense of awe lingering in his chest. He pets Makkachin on the head and down his back, making him wag his tail contentedly. He looks down at his phone where the fanfic glows back at him like a treasure trove of jewels. "If this- If this works for fiction-me, then it should for _me_ , right?"

Makkachin sighs.

 

* * *

 

There's a comment on Yuuri's fanfic that makes him pause.

_You made both Yuuri and Victor so realistic! Wow! Amazing! This was a beautiful read_ _( ´_ _♡_ _` )_

There's... There's nothing _wrong_ with it - it's just. Strange. In a familiar sort of way.

Before he can think about it for any longer, his phone buzzes along with the sound of water droplets. Yuuri blinks and looks over at his phone. What was Victor doing, texting him when he had told Yuuri a few days before that his schedule would be booked past breaking point? He had hugged him for a solid five minutes before leaving for his flight because he was so despondent, determined to strangle the air out of Yuuri's lungs with how tight he'd held him.

_Yuuri!_

_I have a surprise for you!_

_What are you doing? Where are you?_

That's - strange, too. Yuuri glances over to his laptop where the comment stares back at him, as if waiting for him to accuse it of something, but Yuuri flicks his gaze back to Victor's text. These are more familiar, easier to handle. The comment can wait until later.

 _I'm at home writing_ , he texts back and cringes. It's not a lie, but Victor will think he's writing his _book_ and not his fantasies of getting together with him. He feels, vaguely, like he has to apologize to Victor again.

 _Are you free?_ Victor asks almost immediately afterwards.

Yuuri glances at the word document on the other half of his laptop's screen, currently at four thousand words of fiction-Victor spoiling fiction-Yuuri with affection, and thinks, _I want that_ , before flustering a bit guilty. What he has with Victor right now is fine - more than he can ever ask of him. Yuuri can't be selfish.

 _I am_ , Yuuri tells him, saving the document and closing it. A break, time to spend with the _real_ Victor, because that's the one Yuuri loves most. _What do you have in mind_?

_Open the door_

And that - that's also strange in that sort of familiar way, a slight niggle in the back of his mind but nothing too concrete. Yuuri, despite it, goes to open the door.

The moment it clicks open, Yuuri has an armful of Victor, bundled in a coat and scarf to keep away the slight autumn chill.

"I missed you," Victor mumbles into his shoulder as he wraps his arms around Yuuri's shoulders to drag him closer. Yuuri, stunned silent, can only steady himself, and Victor, by wrapping his arms around Victor's waist. "Oh, solnyshko, it was so cold without you there! I'm never leaving you again."

Yuuri slowly, slowly breathes out. _Solnyshko_. Victor has never called him that before, and against the oddity of the situation - because Victor is a diligent worker even when he doesn't want to be, has never done this, has never called Yuuri anything else but Yuuri before now - Yuuri feels something liquid and warm settle in his heart. Pleasant. Beyond happy.

"Yakov will hunt you down if you don't go back," Yuuri says into Victor's shoulder, enjoying his warmth, the comfort this rare chance for Yuuri to hold him brings.

Victor holds him tighter, and it's not unlike how they held each other in the airport just before Victor left, like this is a fleeting moment, a way to prepare themselves for inevitable separation. "Yakov can change the setting of the movie to Detroit - it's much more romantic, in my opinion." He nuzzles his cold nose to Yuuri's neck, says, "You're here, too."

Yuuri laughs.

 

* * *

 

He doesn't realize that Victor was filming in California, where the lowest temperature that week was eighty-seven-degrees Fahrenheit.

 

* * *

 

Victor cups his face one day and looks into Yuuri's wide eyes with something incredibly fond shining in them and says, "You're so beautiful, Yuuri, I wish you could see what I see."

Yuuri's eating _chicken wings_. His fingers are coated in sauce because it's unavoidable - though he's limited it to three fingers for each hand - and he's positive some of it is smeared on his lips. He's also dressed in a simple pair jeans and a T-shirt that says, _I'm not dead inside I'm just a writer,_ that Phichit sent to him as a gift for his first best-seller.

His face erupts into flames.

"Wow!" Victor laughs, absolutely delighted. Yuuri ducks his head. "Yuuri, you're so red!"

"You can't just _say_ things like that, Victor!" Yuuri says, uncomfortably aware that his ears are burning, too.

Victor tilts his head, honestly confused when he asks, "Why? It's true."

Yuuri melts at that, unable to compete with Victor and his natural ability to make Yuuri a speechless mess.

 

 

 

 

Another time, Victor tugs Yuuri closer by the waist until they're walking side-by-side, close enough that Yuuri's tucked into Victor's side. Yuuri glances down at the hand settled comfortably on his hip, then up at Victor who's wearing a soft smile, the bridge of his nose pink from the cold.

"Victor?" Yuuri asks, quiet, unsure. He doesn't know what Victor is thinking, doesn't want to listen to the warmth in his chest that's startlingly close to _hope,_ so he speaks instead.

"I just wanted to hold you," Victor tells him, shooting that heart-twisting smile at Yuuri. "We're walking, though, so this is second-best."

"But - " _why_ , Yuuri doesn't say, can't seem to get out when his throat tightens because he's overwhelmed with emotion. _Take it or leave it_ , his mind tells him, because this is a fleeting thing, another one of Victor's strange fancies that'll die away by the end of the month, and Yuuri wants to bask in it, remember everything about the way he feels pressed to Victor's side, how nice it is to be wrapped in the warmth of each other out here in the cold. "... Okay."

Victor's eyes glitter as he smiles, radiant and full of joy Yuuri helped put there. It makes Yuuri smile, too, because Victor is happy.

 

 

 

 

The little voice in the back of Yuuri's head gets a bit louder when, in the morning after Victor decided he wanted to sleep over, Yuuri wakes up to Victor sitting on the edge of the bed, looking at him like he's his entire world. Yuuri's breath catches.

"I wish I could wake up to this every morning," Victor says, and his voice is quiet - wistful, even - and a bit reverent. "It'd make me the happiest person alive, waking up beside you every morning, Yuuri."

Familiar. Yuuri _knows_ those words, has heard them or read them somewhere before, and paired with Victor's expression and the way he's speaking - like he's reciting his lines for a movie - it makes Yuuri pause before the full meaning of what Victor just said gets to him. He ducks under the comforter before Victor can see his blush takeover, and Victor whines, petulant, before draping himself over Yuuri and prodding him where he tickles as revenge.

 

 

 

 

"I'd never leave you if I could," Victor tells him on his last night visiting. Yuuri's jotting away in his journal, writing, for the first time, the beginning of _Agape,_ but he glances up, a little bleary-eyed from focusing so intently, and sees Victor gazing at him with something undefinable in his eyes. "I would stay here, with you, for as long as you'll have me."

"Forever, then," Yuuri mumbles before yawning. He blinks the water from his eyes and sends a tired smile Victor's way. "You won't mind, will you?"

Victor is staring at him with wide eyes, something both fragile and overwhelming shining through, and it makes Yuuri start because it's the most vulnerable expression Yuuri's ever seen on Victor, this shaky hopeful look that has Yuuri's chest aching.

"No, it's- That's exactly what I want, too."

 

* * *

 

It takes Yuuri well after Victor leaves to realize that then - when they were talking and almost every time before - they were all dialogue from his _fanfic._

 

* * *

 

Yuuri opens up all the comments on his fanfic, rifles through all of them until he can pinpoint the user that he's searching for - _Vitya_ , of course; of course it's something as simple as that - and reads all of their comments.

 _Yuuri deserves all the love in the world_ , one of Vitya's comments read for chapter twelve - AKA the anxiety chapter Yuuri had written because he missed Victor so much while he was gone and didn't want to bother him with incessant texts - _Victor wouldn't have minded if he called. I never knew Yuuri could worry so much!_

 _Victor doesn't love Yuuri to the moon and back_ , another of Vitya's comments say, almost indignantly, _Victor loves Yuuri to the sun and back - to Pluto - no, the stars and back! He loves Yuuri so much no one can measure it!!!_

Yuuri laughs at that one, a little wetly, a little breathlessly, because no matter how much hope is pushing him forward right now, there's always doubt.

 _How did you know Victor liked jam in his tea?_ another comment says. _He tried so hard to keep it a secret after Yuuri teased him for it!_

Yuuri buries his face into his hands, laughs again, because - _god._ He loves Victor. So much. Too much. It's making his heart swell and chest ache. He wants to cry in relief, because these - these are bits and pieces of confirmation that Victor - because, truly, this is Victor in all his unsubtle glory - loves him. So much. Too much, too, and Yuuri wonders if his heart does the same thing - growing and growing until he can't breathe.

He hopes so.

 

* * *

 

_When are you free? I want to talk to you._

_Tomorrow's a rest day because of the rain. I miss you!!!_

Yuuri presses a hand to his chest and books the earliest flight to California that money can buy. 

 

* * *

 

Victor wakes up at five in the morning, and for the first time in his life he doesn't get out of bed immediately. Instead, he stares at the ceiling, a little gloomy, because even after all he's done during his time with Yuuri, nothing has changed. Yuuri looks at him the same way, smiles at him the same way, talks to him the same way, and Victor doesn't know where he went wrong.

The fanfic made it seem so _easy_ , and maybe that was Victor's first mistake, thinking that wooing someone like Yuuri with pretty words would be easy when Yuuri's too good for him. It doesn't help that Victor honestly meant what he said, because it made every word, every declaration of intent, of his wishes, so much more genuine, and Yuuri flustered, sometimes, but other than the gentle. _Forever, then_ , that was so honest it _hurt_ , Yuuri hasn't shown any signs of falling in love with him.

Probably never will, Victor fears now, but the only way to know is to outright ask it - and Victor's good at that, being straightforward and blunt to a fault. He can do it. It's just a matter of when.

His doorbell rings, and Victor blinks, rolls out of bed, and goes check to see who it is through the peephole only to gasp when he sees Yuuri on the other side.

He flings the door open, earlier gloom all but banished now that the light of his life is right here before him. "Yuuri!"

Yuuri smiles at him, looking a little nervous, and Victor itches to reach out and tug him close. "Surprise," he says a bit weakly, but Victor can't care less because Yuuri is _here_.

It's the first time Yuuri has ever visited him before. It makes little butterflies flutter happily in Victor's chest.

"Come in," Victor says, shutting the door behind Yuuri once he's inside. He waits until Yuuri toes out of his shoes before throwing his arms around him in a hug. "I can't believe you're here."

"I can't either," Yuuri admits, laughing a bit. He tugs himself away with an apologetic smile. "I wanted to talk to you, though, and, well, I thought it'd be better to do it - in person."

"What is it?" Yuuri looks at Victor, flushes pink, and stares down at his feet. It's the most peculiar reaction Victor's ever gotten out of Yuuri before - shyer, now, more unsure - and it makes something like uncertainty trickle down his spine. Yuuri still doesn't speak, worrying his hands, so Victor asks, "Did something happen?"

Maybe he can hear the worry in his voice, but Yuuri looks at him again, words tumbling from his lips like he can't control them anymore. "It's nothing, really! No, it's just... I wanted to say that I- I love you, Victor." Yuuri peers up at him through his lashes as if he hasn't just blown apart Victor's world and looks embarrassed as he continues in a much smaller voice: "I also know you've been taking lines from fanfics to use on me."

"Only one fanfic," Victor corrects in a whisper, staring at Yuuri with tears in his eyes. Did he imagine that? Was this Yuuri even real? He presses a hand to Yuuri's cheek, loving the way Yuuri leans into it. "I don't think I heard you earlier. Can you - say it again?"

Victor can feel Yuuri growing warmer against his palm, but still he says, "I love you."

"Again."

"I love you."

"Again."

Yuuri looks a little amused this time by Victor's insistence. "Victor, I lov- _mmph_!"

"I love you, too, Yuuri!" Victor laughs into Yuuri's ear, holding him tight to his chest. He presses his lips to his reddened ear, to his hair, to his temple, murmuring between each quick kiss, "I love you, I love you, I love you so much."

Yuuri giggles against him. "Victor!"

"I'm so happy!" Victor says by way of reply. He leans back just enough to rest his forehead against Yuuri's, and he knows he's smiling like an idiot - Yuuri is, too, except he's so much more beautiful because of it. "I thought you'd never want me. I thought I was going to be friend-zoned for the rest of my life."

" _You're_ the world-class actor," Yuuri retorts, but he's still smiling.

"I am," Victor agrees. "But _you're_ one of the greatest authors alive and the love of this world-class actor's life."

"Victor - " Yuuri starts, but Victor presses his lips to Yuuri's before he can say anything else.

 

* * *

 

It's in the quiet of the night, both of them pressed close together on the bed, when Victor suddenly asks: "How did you know I got those lines from a fanfic?"

Yuuri buries his face to Victor's chest and groans.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to make this humorous, but I - couldn't. It got sappy half-way through (ﾉ´･ω･)ﾉ ﾐ ┸━┸
> 
> I had lots of fun writing this prompt, though! Thanks for reading!


End file.
